


Un... Deux... Trois

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Pornography Filming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place during August of the epilogue.))Kurt is ready to try that threesome that Blaine suggested before the boys started dating. He figures the best way to know exactly what's expected of him is if he writes the script himself. He asks his boyfriend, Blaine, for some ideas. Then the two of them film the video with Lance.





	Un... Deux... Trois

**Author's Note:**

> this was a one-shot I've wanted to write since before I finished writing the main story. a lot of people suggested that I write a threesome in this 'verse too; so hopefully all of you that requested it (and even those of you that didn't) enjoy reading what I came up with.
> 
> *REMINDER: **[** _italicized text that is written in brackets_ **]** is how the final edited version of their movie looks. (that way the sexy times aren't being interrupted for all the semi-unimportant behind-the-scenes stuff that goes on during filming of a movie)

Kurt rushed across campus trying to get to his Creative Writing class on time. He had a two hour gap between his two Summer Courses, and had gone down to the student café after his first one to kill time. He’d gotten so caught up in planning and outlining his newest script for TEG that he’d lost track of time, and was running late to his last class.

As he reached the classroom, he noticed a sign taped to the door that said that the professor was out sick and class was cancelled. Kurt groaned in annoyance that no one bothered to send an e-mail, and that he had to waste time and energy rushing to get to a class that wasn’t even meeting today. He pulled out his phone to see what Blaine was up to.

**To Blaine > From Kurt:** You home? My class was cancelled. Wanna do something?

Kurt decided he’d start the walk toward Blaine’s apartment while he waited for a reply. He was already halfway to Blaine’s when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID he noticed that it was Blaine calling him.

“Hello? Blaine?” Kurt answered, confused.

“Hey, sweetie. You’re on speaker,” Blaine began, sounding out of breath. “I saw your text. My hands are sort of occupied at the moment, but I didn’t want you to think I was ignoring you.” The sentence was punctuated with a long, low moan.

“Blaine? Are…are you…are you masturbating?” he quietly stammered, looking around himself frantically, to make sure no passersby overheard.

“Yes,” Blaine replied. “I was reading…oh fuck…I was reading a script Eric gave me. And I…I, um, started imagining one of the scenes and…mmm…I couldn’t help it. I was too turned on.”

Hearing the way Blaine was moaning was creating intoxicating images in Kurt’s head. He could almost picture exactly what Blaine looked like, naked and writhing in pleasure. The thoughts and images began to stir up his arousal, causing him to quicken his pace down the street to Blaine’s apartment.

“Honey? I’m almost at your place,” Kurt told him. “Can you be a good boy for me and wait for me to get there before you finish? I want to be there to see that. I’m going to stay on the line with you until I get there, because I want to hear those pretty noises of yours, but I don’t want you to cum until I’m physically with you. Understand?”

“Oh, god…yes…yes, sir. Fuck! I’ll be good. I promise,” he whimpered.

Blaine’s building came into view and Kurt quickly dug his keys out of his book bag. He raced up the steps and hurriedly unlocked the door then rushed over to the elevator. As soon as he got to Blaine’s floor, he took off down the hall and practically ran to Blaine’s apartment. He threw open the door, almost allowing it to slam closed behind him, and headed straight for Blaine’s room, dumping his things into the armchair as he walked past it.

Kurt entered Blaine’s bedroom and moaned in appreciation at the sight before him. Blaine had one hand cupped around his balls, gently squeezing them, while the other was gripped tightly onto one of the handles on his fucking cushion – a thick round pillow that had a vibrator sticking up out of it and a handle on each side; which was sitting on top of the storage bench as Blaine bounced on top of it. As Kurt’s eyes roamed over Blaine’s naked body, he noticed a thick, shiny cock ring wrapped tightly around the base of Blaine’s cock.

“Oh, fuck! Look at you… God, you are so damn _sexy_ ,” Kurt moaned. He hurried to shut the door and took a seat next to Blaine on the bench. “How long have you been at this?”

“Not that long. I only started a few minutes before you texted me,” Blaine answered.

“And you’re wearing a cock ring? Oh, honey…” he said.

Blaine nodded then moved the hand that had been playing with his balls to the other handle of the cushion, so he could pick up the pace and ride the cushion faster. “I wanted to draw this out. I thought…mmm…I thought you’d be in class.”

It was then that Kurt noticed Blaine’s TV was playing a slideshow of photographs of naked men – himself included – some alone, some in pairs or groups; most of the photographs showed the men having sex, but some were just modeling photos in which the men weren’t even visibly aroused. The photos were ones that Blaine had collected from various porn sites and adult magazines. He had connected his laptop to the TV to use as a large monitor; and kept glancing at the TV, eyes lighting up with desire with each new photo that displayed.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Take your time. Don’t rush. You look so beautiful like this.” Kurt palmed over his growing erection for a moment before adjusting himself. He licked his lips as he watched Blaine’s cock bouncing with every movement he made. After another minute of staring, Kurt was ready to burst with need. “Fuck, I am so turned on right now! I need to touch you.” Kurt saw Blaine nod in agreement; so he climbed up onto the bed, behind Blaine, and pressed his lips to Blaine’s neck as he wrapped one arm around his waist and one hand around his cock.

Kurt’s lips peppered Blaine with kisses as they moved up his neck and along his jaw before nibbling on Blaine’s ear. “Those photos helping to turn you on? Do those naked men make you horny?” he asked in a low, sultry voice.

“Yes,” Blaine whimpered. “But they could never turn me on as much as you do.”

“Flattery will get you _everywhere_ , Mr. Anderson.” Kurt’s hand tightened around Blaine’s cock and began stroking him faster. “God, you are fucking sexy; I can barely handle it.” He pressed his clothed erection against Blaine’s back and started to rut against him. “Tell me: is that thing you’re riding able to support both of us? Would it be possible for me to ride you while you are on that, or no?”

“Oh, god…yeah it can support both of us. Are you…are you really going to ride me?” Blaine asked, awed.

Kurt smirked at him before undressing as quickly as he possibly could. He snagged the bottle of lube from off of the bed, and began to finger himself open; exaggerating the motions, and putting on a show for Blaine. Once he was prepped he grabbed a condom from the nightstand, ripped open the wrapper, rolled the condom onto his boyfriend’s cock, and coated it in lube; teasing Blaine as he did so. Kurt then straddled Blaine’s lap and carefully began lowering himself onto Blaine’s cock.

As soon as Kurt had bottomed out, he pulled Blaine in for a heated kiss; while Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt’s back to help steady him. When the kiss broke, Kurt reached down and took hold of both of the handles on the cushion. “You hold me; I’ll hold this,” Kurt told him. “Now move.”

Blaine did as Kurt directed, and wrapped his other arm around Kurt’s lower back. He moved slowly at first; unsure of how best to maneuver the two of them together. His grip on Kurt was good enough to hold Kurt in place, but not exactly conducive to lifting him. He managed to lift Kurt up just enough to slip the arm that had been around Kurt’s lower back underneath him, so it was now situated under Kurt’s ass instead.

Once he had a better grip on Kurt, he picked up the pace and began riding the cushion harder; lifting Kurt up slightly on every downward bounce. “This feels incredible!” Blaine moaned. “Fuck, baby, you’re amazing!”

“I love the way you feel.” Kurt dove in for another kiss, alternating between nibbling on Blaine’s bottom lip, and greedily sucking on his tongue. “I _so_ want to scratch the hell out of you right now,” he growled out. “But I know you’re working on Thursday; and I’m a little nervous to take my hands off of these handles.”

Blaine whimpered in response. “Holding just one handle should suffice. And it’s only Monday; if the scratches aren’t too deep they’ll heal in time.”

Kurt cautiously removed one hand, taking a few seconds to make sure he didn’t need to grab hold of the handle again, then immediately dug his fingernails into the muscle of Blaine’s back, causing Blaine to throw his head back and moan loudly. Seeing Blaine’s head tipped back like that, Kurt couldn’t help himself and lunged forward, catching Blaine’s Adam’s apple between his teeth.

“Oh, shit! Fuck, baby! Yes!” Blaine screamed out. “Don’t stop! Please! Don’t ever stop!”

Kurt continued lightly scratching at Blaine’s back, while simultaneously licking and biting Blaine’s Adam’s apple, as Blaine continued to bounce the two of them up and down on the vibrator.

After a few more minutes Kurt pulled back then rested his forehead against Blaine’s as he asked, “How close are you?”

“Very,” Blaine answered. “Can you…Fuck…Can you reach the switch under the handle? …The one you’re not holding? ...Can you press the top button?”

“What does that button do?” he replied, as he withdrew his hand from Blaine’s back and moved it toward the handle.

“It, uh, it increases the speed on the vibrator,” Blaine said. “It’s only on medium right now.”

Kurt felt around for the correct button then pressed it once before checking with Blaine that he did it right. “Like that?”

“Yes, exactly. Fuck, baby! Oh, I am so close. Do you need me to touch you?” Blaine wondered.

Kurt shook his head. “You just keep holding onto me. I’ll take care of it.” He once again removed his hand from the handle and snaked it in between his body and Blaine’s, in order to begin jerking himself off. It only took a few strokes of his hand before he was cumming all over Blaine’s stomach. A handful of thrusts later, and Blaine was tipping over the edge himself, releasing his own orgasm.

They each took a moment to come down before Blaine cautiously unwound his arm from around Kurt’s back and shut off the vibrator. Kurt then carefully lifted himself off of Blaine and collapsed onto the bed.

“That was amazing,” Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt’s blissed out expression. “You’re telling me! I’m the one that was getting the dual stimulation! Fuck! I really need to suggest that be included in one of my videos.”

“Oh! Speaking of which… I have been working on writing a new script. I was hoping you could help me work out some of the details,” Kurt suggested.

“I’d love to. What did you need help with?” Blaine asked. He then removed the condom and tied it up before slowly lifting himself off of the vibrator, hissing at the slight soreness his ass felt. Once the condom was disposed of, Blaine disappeared into the bathroom.

Kurt waited for him to return before answering the question. When Blaine came back into the room a moment later, Kurt noticed that he was no longer wearing the cock ring. He also had cleaned himself up and brought back a warm, wet cloth for Kurt.

Blaine insisted on cleaning Kurt up himself. When he finished, he tossed the cloth into the hamper then crawled into bed next to Kurt and snuggled up to him. Kurt wrapped his arm over Blaine, to draw him in closer, then kissed his temple before continuing, “I was thinking about something we had discussed before we started dating. About us possibly doing a video with Lance.”

Blaine gasped loudly, cutting off Kurt from saying anything more and excitedly asked, “You’re writing a script for a threesome?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “I figured what better way for me to have all the details and information beforehand than if I write it myself. I know for a fact that I want this to be a full length movie and not a video brief. I also already have the entire storyline all worked out. But I’m not exactly familiar with the… _dynamics_ of a threesome. So, I just wanted to get your input on which positions I should use and/or your opinions on who should be doing what.”

“Have I told you recently that I love you? Because I _really_ do love you,” Blaine said, happily. “I can’t believe you’re writing a threesome video for us and Lance. I’m so excited! And yes, of course, I will help you figure out the logistics of it. If you want, we can watch some of Lance’s threesome videos for research purposes. Maybe they’ll inspire you.”

“I love you too. But before we do that…I want to know: when you think about being involved in a threesome, how do you picture it happening? What do _you_ want to get out of it?” Kurt asked.

“I want to be sandwiched in between two guys and experience the dual stimulation similar to what I just experienced with you and my fucking cushion. I want to fuck someone and be fucked at the same time. I also want to suck someone off while I fuck someone else. And I want to have a cock in my mouth while another one is in my ass,” he replied immediately, not having to think over his answer.

“Consider it done,” Kurt told him. He then smirked at Blaine and added, “Now, I think you said something about doing research…”

Blaine kissed Kurt fiercely before getting up and going over to his laptop to switch off the slide show and pull up the TEG website.

\---

Thursday afternoon Kurt went with Blaine over to the TEG offices. Kurt had finished writing his script and set up an appointment with Eric while Blaine was filming a video brief.

Eric loved Kurt’s script and immediately purchased it from him. He told Kurt that it should be approved for filming no later than Monday. He then added that he would hopefully have a suitable director before the weekend was up. Since two of the three performers were already in agreement on the script, Eric went ahead and reserved a set and a crew to film the movie next Thursday. The video consultation was tentatively scheduled for Tuesday. The only thing left to do was see if Lance would accept the role; if not, well, hopefully they’d be able to find a third performer that both Kurt and Blaine were willing to work with before then.

Kurt left the meeting with a smile on his face and got on the elevator to head down to the floor where Blaine was filming. The elevator stopped two floors before the one needed and two people stepped on. Kurt had been in the process of checking his phone for any messages he might have received during his meeting, and didn’t take note of who they were until he heard his name being said.

“Hey, Angel, what are you up to?” Lance asked.

Kurt looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. “Lance! Oh my god, I’m so happy to see you right now!”

“I’m liking the sound of that,” Lance replied, as his eyes traveled up and down Kurt’s body with a smirk on his face.

Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes before continuing, “I just had a meeting with Eric about movie I’m doing. He’s going to call you about it later, but I was hoping you’d want to co-star in it?”

“A full movie? With you? What’s it about?” he asked.

The elevator reached the floor Kurt had intended to go to, but he hit the ‘door close’ button and stayed on to follow Lance down into the locker room to continue their conversation. “Yeah, it’s a full movie. But it’s not _just_ with me. It’s actually with me _and_ Devon,” Kurt answered.

“A three-way?” Lance said, surprised. Kurt was barely able to nod in agreement before Lance continued speaking, “I didn’t think Devon did those.”

“He hasn’t yet. But he said that he’s wanted to do one for a while,” he said. “It’s just that most of the guys Devon works with are strictly bottoms; and two bottoms and top isn’t exactly the best dynamic for a threesome.”

Lance nodded in understanding. “Makes sense. So, what’s the setup for this thing? How’s it gonna work?”

Kurt handed Lance an extra copy of the script he had in his bag to look over. “Eric booked a set and crew to film on Thursday. He said, if you agree, the video consultation will be on Tuesday.”

After reading the script, Lance handed it back to Kurt with a smirk on his face. “I’m in.”

“Really?” Kurt asked, hopefully.

“Angel, if you think I’m going to pass up getting fucked by both you _and_ Devon then you are seriously crazy. The two of you are insanely hot; not to mention absolutely amazing in the sack. Like, of course I’m gonna say yes. I was pretty sure I was gonna say yes just off of you telling me it was three-way with you and Devon; without knowing what was expected of me. That’s how much I enjoy working with you guys,” he answered.

“Great! I’ll see you on Tuesday for the consultation then,” Kurt said, excitedly. Since he was already in the locker room, Kurt walked over to his own locker and stowed his things inside so he wouldn’t have to keep carrying them around. Then he left to go back upstairs to watch Blaine finish filming his video.

\---

The following Thursday, Kurt, Blaine, and Lance were in the locker room getting ready to go to set and begin filming their movie. After all of them had showered and changed into their robes they took the elevator up to their set and went into hair and makeup. There was no wardrobe for this movie.

Parts of the movie needed to be filmed out of order; but they were confident that they’d be able to film the entire thing in one day. Their run through didn’t take very long at all, as there wasn’t much that they needed to go over in terms of camera blocking or dialogue rehearsal. Almost the entire movie was the three men having sex in various positions. The filming would start with just Lance and Devon together; creating what would _look_ like a video consisting solely of the two of them. After that, Angel would join them. One other scene would be filmed after the actual threesome in a separate bedroom location on the same set. That scene would be split into two parts later on. The first part would be added to the beginning of the edited film, and the other portion would go at the end. This two-part scene would consist of only Angel by himself.

As usual, there would be still photography taken during the filming of the video; and posed photos would be taken during their mini breaks. After checking that everyone was ready to begin, the director called for places; and the cameras started rolling.

**[** _The movie opens with a shot of Angel lounging on his bed, naked and hard, jerking off as he watches a porno on his laptop. The porno he is watching is a video of Lance getting fucked from behind by Devon. “Oh, yes, keep doing that,” Angel mutters, as he watches the video with rapt attention, hand firmly wrapped around his cock moving with rough, uneven strokes. “Fuck him harder. Make him take it. That’s right. You like that, don’t you, you greedy little slut. Your ass is hungry for that thick cock, isn’t it? Fuck, yes, give it to him.”_

_Angel’s elbow bumped into the side table next to the bed, knocking over a vial of purple liquid. The liquid spilled onto the bed, but Angel was so engrossed in the video he didn’t even notice. “Damn, that looks so hot! Oh, you lucky bastard. I wish I could join the two of you and experience that for myself.”_

_Suddenly the screen went blurry; and when the picture cleared up, Angel was_ inside _the video he had been watching. Angel looked around with worry and confusion, noticing that he was in a different bedroom, with two hot, naked men fucking each other on the bed beside him. “Where… How… What just happened?” he stammered._

_The two men looked shocked to see Angel appear next to them; but their shock quickly turned into desire as they took in his appearance. Devon slowed his thrusts into Lance before he carefully pulled out of him. “Who are you?” Lance asked, curiously, as he admired Angel’s naked body, staring at his hard cock with lust._

_“And where did you come from?” Devon asked flirtatiously, arching an eyebrow at Angel and giving him an appreciative once-over._

_“Um, I’m Angel…” he answered, hesitantly._

_“If all angels look like you, maybe I should start praying more often,” Devon replied._

_Angel shook his head. “No, that’s just my name… I… I have no idea how I got here.”_

_“Well, since you’re here…” Lance began, pausing to lick his lips, “want to join us?”_

_Devon smirked, eyed Angel’s fully erect cock, and playfully added, “I mean, you’re already dressed for the occasion.”_

_“Oh dear god, yes, please, yes,” Angel replied, enthusiastically._

_“You a top or a bottom, gorgeous?” Devon asked._

_“Both,” he answered. “I enjoy both.”_

_Devon nodded in response, “Good. Lance here is strictly a bottom; and I’m a top; but I don’t mind bottoming every now and again. Here…” He handed Angel a condom and motioned for him to put it on. “You can start by fucking him.”_

_Once the condom was on and Angel was lubed up, Lance got onto his back and pulled his knees up toward his chest. Angel positioned his cock against Lance’s hole and pushed his way inside; he didn’t even pause before he started roughly thrusting in and out of Lance’s tight heat._

_“This feels a million times better than it did in my imagination,” Angel muttered under his breath. “So fucking tight! God, you feel incredible!”_

_Devon moaned in appreciation at the sight, removed his condom, and then straddled Lance in a 69 position. Lance began eating out Devon’s ass as Devon took Lance’s cock deep into his throat and started to work him over. After a minute or so, Devon released Lance’s cock and pulled back up, so he was on his knees, still straddling Lance’s face. Lance continued licking over Devon’s asshole as Angel continued to fuck him. As Devon leaned back, Angel eyed his cock hungrily; then leaned down over Lance so he could engulf Devon’s erection._

_“Yes, baby, just like that! Oh, you feel good! Both of you. Fuck!” Devon screamed out. “Oh, Fuck! Lance! Your tongue. I need more. Please! It’s not enough. I need to be fucked. Please! Someone put a dick in my ass right now!”_

_Angel released Devon’s cock and slowly pulled out of Lance. He stood on the floor at the edge of the bed and motioned Devon to come to him. Devon quickly grabbed two more condoms – tossing one to Angel, telling him to discard the one he was wearing and put the new one on – and hurriedly rolled the other one onto himself; adding a little bit of lube once it was on. As soon as Devon was standing next to Angel, Lance rolled over onto all fours and aligned himself with the edge of the bed. Devon immediately got behind him and thrust his cock deep into Lance’s ass. Devon bent at the waist, over Lance, so his chest was pressed against Lance’s back, presenting his ass toward Angel. Angel then moved behind Devon and hastily began to push his cock into Devon’s barely-stretched hole._

_Devon rolled his hips a couple of times before vigorously thrusting forward into Lance and backward onto Angel. Angel took hold of Devon’s hips in a tight grip, helping to guide his movements, so he could match his own thrusts to Devon’s; while Devon had one arm wrapped tightly around Lance’s waist and the other was helping to prop himself up on the bed._

_The three men continued working in tandem for several minutes until Lance was suddenly crying out that he was cumming. Lance’s orgasm covered the bed below him, and he collapsed into a heap on top of it. Devon pulled out of him, but told Angel to keep going. Once Devon had pulled out of Lance, he removed his condom, and told Lance to suck him off._

_Devon was still bent over the edge of the bed, so Lance twisted around and rolled over. Lance was now lying on his back, positioned in between Devon’s legs, with his head hanging off the bed and his mouth open wide. Devon started fucking Lance’s mouth, matching his thrusts to those of Angel; so that every time Angel pulled back, Devon would thrust downward into Lance’s mouth; and when Devon pulled back, Angel would thrust forward into Devon._

_“This is incredible! Suck me harder! Show me how much you want my cock,” Devon commanded._

_Angel moved his right arm so it was now wrapped around Devon’s waist, and his left so that he was feeling up Devon’s chest. He started playing with Devon’s nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers, while his mouth peppered kisses and bite marks across Devon’s neck and shoulder blades._

_Devon moaned in delight. “Angel, baby, that feels so good. Fuck, I’m close! C’mon Angel pound my ass harder; make me take it!” A handful more thrusts and he was warning them of his approaching orgasm. “Shit, I’m gonna cum!”_

_As soon as Devon began to cum, Lance pulled off his cock, so that Devon was cumming all over his face instead. As Lance pulled off, Angel wrapped his hand around Devon’s cock and started stroking him, to work him through his orgasm._

_Angel had picked up the speed and intensity of his own thrusts, as Devon had requested; his movements erratic and relentless. After a dozen or so more thrusts, Angel tipped over the edge and came; releasing his orgasm into the condom._

_When Angel pulled out of Devon, both he and Devon collapsed down onto the bed on either side of Lance. While making eye contact with Devon, Angel swiped his index finger through the cum that was still covering Lance’s face, then proceeded to lick his finger clean._

_“Oh, Angel…” Devon moaned. A smirk took over his face and he added, flirtatiously, “If you want to taste me, I recommend going straight to the source.”_

_Angel got up and disposed of his condom then climbed on top of Devon, moving both of them further up the bed. Before Angel could do anything else, Devon attached his lips to Angel’s neck and started sucking a mark onto the skin. Once a small, yet noticeable, mark had been left, Devon gently kissed over the spot a couple of times before pulling back to allow Angel to touch him._

_“I just needed to taste you first,” Devon explained. “Have at me, beautiful,” he added, winking._

_Angel started out licking Devon’s neck then slowly made his way down the length of Devon’s body – licking, sucking, and biting as he went. When he reached Devon’s groin, he began giving small kitten licks to both Devon’s cock as well as his balls. He dipped his tongue into Devon’s slit, causing Devon to moan loudly and beg to be sucked._

_A sly smile appeared on Angel’s face before he took Devon’s cock deep into his throat, mouth going all the way to the base in one swift movement. As Angel’s mouth worked over Devon’s cock, Lance began moaning appreciatively; stroking himself languidly._

_“Damn, Angel,” Lance groaned. “Look at you… working him over like you were made to suck cock; and showing off that gorgeous ass of yours… Fuck… How you gonna point that fine-looking ass at my face and expect me to keep my mouth to myself?”_

_Angel pulled off Devon’s cock and looked over his shoulder to where Lance was staring at his ass, licking his lips. “I never said you weren’t allowed to touch,” he answered, flirtatiously. Angel then winked at him at went back to blowing Devon._

_Lance immediately began groping Angel’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart, and dove in face first; licking over, around, and in Angel’s hole. The sensations were causing Angel to moan around Devon’s cock, sending pleasure-filled vibrations up Devon’s spine._

_Soon all three men were once again fully hard. Lance pulled away from Angel’s ass, whimpering. “I need… Fuck… My cock… I need… I need someone to touch me… Or suck me… I want a mouth on my cock,” he whined._

_“Come on up here, sugar,” Devon said, patting a spot on the bed next to him. “I’ll take care of you.” He then gently ran his fingers through Angel’s hair as Angel continued to suck him off. “Okay, beautiful, I need you stop for second. I’m gonna sit up a bit, so I have a better angle on Lance’s dick. But I don’t want you to go back to sucking me off. I want you ride me instead. You good with that?”_

_Angel nodded in reply and retrieved a condom from under the pillow, while both Devon and Lance got into their new positions. Devon had his back resting against the headboard of the bed, legs spread out before him; while Lance was kneeling next to him, hands tightly gripping the headboard for balance, and his cock perfectly aligned with Devon’s mouth. Then Devon leaned in and started sucking Lance off._

_Angel rolled the condom onto Devon, and poured some lube into his hand. He then began to stretch himself open as he watched Lance being blown. Once Angel was stretched, he lubed up Devon’s cock and slowly lowered himself onto it._

_“Mmm… So good!” Angel moaned, as he bottomed out. He sat still for only a moment before he began riding Devon hard. “Oh, I love your cock. It’s so thick and long. Fuck, babe. Fill me; make me take it.”_

_Devon gripped Lance’s ass and repeatedly shoved him forward, causing Lance’s cock to go further down his throat. At the same time Devon began attempting a few shallow thrusts up into Angel as Angel continued to ride him. While Angel was bouncing up and down on Devon’s cock, he decided he wanted to give Devon some extra stimulation. He reached behind himself and alternated between playing with Devon’s balls and fingering him open._

_After a few minutes, the stimulation became too much for Devon. He pulled his mouth off of Lance’s cock so he could warn Angel that he was about to cum. Angel worked him through his orgasm then carefully lifted himself off of Devon. He started to whimper at the lack of stimulation he was receiving, and wrapped his hand around his cock._

_“Wait,” Devon told Angel. He reached under the pillow, grabbed another condom, and handed it to Angel. “Fuck me. I want you to use my ass to get yourself off.”_

_Angel hurriedly removed the used condom Devon was wearing then took the new one from him and rolled it onto himself. He got situated between Devon’s legs then lifted them up and placed them onto his shoulders before quickly pushing his cock deep inside of his hole. Once Angel had begun fucking him, Devon turned back to Lance and resumed sucking him off._

_Angel made a few slight adjustments to his and Devon’s positions, and was able to contort himself so that he was now sucking on Devon’s cock while he fucked his ass. Devon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned around Lance’s cock._

_“Holy fucking shit, Angel. Oh my fucking god. How the hell are you doing that?” Lance asked, amazed. “Fuck, Devon! Your mouth! Oh god, Angel keep doing what you’re doing because his mouth has never felt so good. Yes! Devon! Shit, I’m going to cum!”_

_Devon greedily sucked down every drop of Lance’s orgasm, continuing to lick him clean, until Lance pulled back from oversensitivity. Devon began moaning loudly and babbling nonsense now that his mouth was no longer occupied. “Angel, baby… Fuck… You’re amazing! Oh, sweetheart you are welcome to join us anytime…”_

_Angel’s thrusts became more erratic and he pulled his mouth away from Devon’s cock. “I’m so close. I’m gonna…”_

_“Do it! Cum! Cum for me,” Devon demanded._

_The movie screen went blurry again; clearing up to show Angel back in his own bedroom; hand tightly wrapped around his own cock, stroking furiously, eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure, and mouth open. Devon’s voice could be heard from the laptop speakers saying, “Do it! Cum! Cum for me.”_

_At the sound of the command, Angel’s orgasm erupted out of him, covering his hand and stomach. As soon as he came down from his high, he opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself back in his own room. He glanced at his laptop screen and saw that in the video that was playing, Devon was working Lance through his orgasm, as he continued to fuck him from behind. A few seconds later Devon followed suit. Devon took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out of Lance. He disposed of his condom and collapsed on the bed._

_“Thanks, sugar,” Devon said, just before the laptop screen faded to black._

_Angel stared at the computer with an open mouth unable to process what just happened. “Was… was that a dream?” he wondered. He turned to the side table to get some tissues to clean himself up with and gasped when he noticed the upended vial with the spilled contents. “Oh no!” He cautiously picked up the bottle and the stopper that had been knocked free, recapped the vial, and then walked over to the other side of the bedroom. He carefully put the bottle – and what was left of its contents – on a desk. As he looked up, something about his refection in the small mirror on the corner of the desk caught his attention. He picked up the mirror to get a closer look and noticed a small hickey on his neck – exactly where Devon’s mouth had been in his fantasy. His eyes widened and a curious expression took over his face as he glanced in the direction of the vial._

_The camera then panned over to the mostly empty bottle on the desk and zoomed in on the label: ‘MAKE A WISH’ before fading to black._ **]**

\---

The director called cut and told everyone that was a wrap, so the crew started packing their things up. Blaine and Lance had been standing in their robes watching from ‘backstage’ as Kurt filmed the final scene.

“That was so hot!” Lance exclaimed, as he and Blaine approached Kurt.

Blaine had grabbed Kurt’s robe from the rolling rack that they hung on while the cameras were rolling and brought it over to him.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, as a response to both of them.

“No, I’m serious!” Lance continued. “That was hot; with a capital ‘H’. Anytime you two want to do another three-way I will be more than happy join you. Oh, and dude, you _need_ to teach me how to do that fuck and suck thing you were doing on Devon. ‘Cause, like, holy shit that was hot as hell!”

Both Kurt and Blaine exchanged confused glances. “But you don’t top…” they both replied in unison.

Lance paused and thought about that for a second. “Huh… Yeah, I guess there isn’t a way to do that from a bottom role, is there? Well, then, you should totally do that to me in a video. Or, like, teach it to some of the other guys so they can do it to me in a video. ‘Cause, like I said, hot.”

As the boys got in the elevator to head down to the locker room, Lance looked over at Blaine with a thoughtful expression. “You know… I’m still having trouble believing that you agreed to do this movie. It’s just, the positions you were in… I don’t know… It just seemed like you didn’t have as much, uh, what’s the word…control, I guess. I mean, you practically never bottom; and never like _that_. Like, I’m pretty sure I’ve watched just about every video you’ve done here and I’ve never seen you let anyone ride you or fuck you. Anytime I’ve seen you bottom, you were on top.”

Blaine nodded in understanding as he scrunched his face up and thought about how to answer the question. “First of all, I’ve done close to 100 videos since I started working here; I’m not even sure that _I’ve_ see every one of them. Secondly, I _love_ bottoming. I just prefer to do it on my _own_ terms. And if you really have seen all my videos, _especially_ my masturbation videos, then you would know that. And thirdly, the dynamics of a threesome are obviously going to be very different than those of a one-on-one situation. I told Angel what I wanted to get out of our threesome, and those were the positions he came up with. I trust him; so I agreed. But that doesn’t mean I’m willing to be in that position when filming a one-on-one video.”

Kurt jumped in to expand upon that statement. “I tried to find a combination that worked better – and still filled Devon’s requests – but I couldn’t find anything _I_ actually liked. And I made sure he was okay with what I had come up with before I even submitted the script to Eric for consideration.”

Lance looked back and forth between Kurt and Blaine, confused. “Wait a sec; are you saying _you_ wrote the script we just did?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, it’s the second one I’ve written that’s been filmed. The first one was that locker room shower video that Devon and I did together last month.”

“For real? And you been working here, what? A couple months? Damn…” Lance replied, impressed. “Well, if you ever wanna write another three-way for all of us, maybe next time the two of you can double-penetrate me?”

Blaine saw the slightly confused look on Kurt’s face and clarified Lance’s statement. “He wants both of our dicks in his ass at the same time.”

Kurt’s eyes open wide in shock. “Is that possible? You’d actually want that?”

Lance chuckled at Kurt’s response. “Oh, it’s possible alright! I once did an orgy video where I had three cocks in my ass at the same time. Pretty sure the two of you won’t be a problem.”

Kurt just stared at him, silently, with his mouth open. “Angel?” Blaine asked, softly. “Sweetie, you okay?” He looked over at Lance and added, “I think you broke him.”

Blaine carefully placed his hand on Kurt’s arm, causing Kurt to finally snap out of his trance. “Yeah, yeah, sorry about that. Um, I’m gonna go, uh, shower now,” Kurt replied. He hurried over to his locker, retrieved his shower kit, and rushed off to an empty shower stall.

\---

After they left the building, Kurt walked back to Blaine’s apartment with him, intending to spend the night; he already had an overnight bag sitting in Blaine’s bedroom. “Kurt, sweetie, you okay? You’ve been sort of quiet since Lance mentioned the double penetration thing,” Blaine asked.

“Have you ever wanted to be double-penetrated?” Kurt replied.

“Well, yeah,” he responded. “Obviously I’ve never done it with two guys before, but I have done it to myself numerous times with a dildo and a vibrator before. I’m just not sure there’s a position that I could do it in – that I’d be comfortable in – with two guys; or two guys that I’d actually be comfortable enough with to allow them to do that to me. Why do you ask?”

“Because when he mentioned that…” Kurt let out a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a moan, “all I could think about was fucking you into the mattress with my dick and a vibrator at the same time. I haven’t been able to get that image out of my head since.”

Blaine whimpered in response. “Anytime you want to do that, you can. In fact, we should do that tonight. As soon as we get back to my place. Please? Pretty please?”

Kurt pulled Blaine over to the edge of the sidewalk and pressed him up against the nearest building. He leaned in and kissed him hard and dirty. “I love it when you beg. Beg me some more and I might just give in.” Kurt pecked him on the lips, winked at him, and then turned and sauntered away, toward Blaine’s building, swinging his hips as walked.

It took a moment for Blaine to process what just happened as he started at his boyfriend’s retreating backside; but when he did he leapt off the wall and ran after him, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

 


End file.
